Three Times
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: Three times Annabeth says no, and the one time Percy says it.


**Three times Annabeth says no, and the one time Percy says it.**

I.

Percy's a junior. He's a friendly junior. He talks to anyone who'll talk back, rude or not. He doesn't notice her, not until he's a junior.

There's those faith memories of her being at the class meetings, or walking into school ahead of him. But now, this is the first time he pays close attention.

Now, she's a woman.

Over the course of the summer, she'd gotten rid of her braces, so her mouth didn't look like it was constantly full. She no longer wore glasses, too. The biggest change, was her body. It looked like she'd suddenly started working out, and it was a great pay off. She was leaner and tanner, like she'd gone to the beach a lot. Her boobs and butt were fuller too.

She wore jeans, tight and light blue, with a simple loose tee shirt. Her blonde curls were cascading in waves down her back, a simple hair pin holding them out of her face. The only thing disturbing the image: her eyes. They were grey, alert, like the storm clouds of the world's worst storm had been put in them.

Percy looked at her from his seat in the back of the room, watching as she laughed with her friend. Percy sighed dramatically, watching as her body rocked with laughter. A throat cleared to his right, and he had to peal his eyes off of her long enough to look at his own best friend, Jason Grace.

"Percy, you've got that look," Jason said in a sing-song voice.

"What look?" Percy asked, barely paying attention.

"The look you got when you first saw Reyna—who, in fact, turned you down." Jason explained. "Or maybe it was when you met Leo's girl, Callie, and prayed they'd break up so you could get with her. But, they didn't. Or maybe—"

"I get it," Percy said, turning to Jason. "But this is different, just look at her."

"You mean Annabeth? Geeky Annabeth?" Jason asked.

"You sure that's Annabeth? Big glasses, pigtailed Annabeth?" Percy asked, and Jason nodded. "Damn, she looks _hot_."

Jason snorted. "Like that'll happen."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, best friend," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'll go talk to her, right now."

"Ask her out," Jason added.

Percy nodded, then slid out of his seat, heading toward the front of the room. He got into the seat next to Annabeth, tapping her shoulder. She turned to him, smiling smugly. He opened his mouth to start, but she cut him off by holding her hand up.

"Stop, don't talk to me. You loser, lame-o, wannabe." Annabeth stated. She batted her eyelashes, her smile turning even more smug. "Remember that, Jackson?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Sixth grade, last day of school." Annabeth explained. "We were celebrating the summer birthdays, mine, yours, others. When it was my turn, you started singing that, everyone joined in, and I had the worst day of my life. Do you happen to what happened, after that?"

"No."

"She went missing for two years," the unnamed friend said. "Because of you, Jackson. Well not totally, but what you did was the icing on the cake."

"But—"

Annabeth put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "I don't want to hear your excuses." she said. "Now, why did you come and interrupt my conversation?"

"Um—"

"I know you suddenly feel the need to talk to me and be nice because my boobs are bigger and I'm not a nerdy kid, but I don't date jerks like you." Annabeth stated.

Percy sighed in defeat. "Can I at least apologize for something stupid twelve year-old me said." He slid out of the chair, heading back to his original seat.

II.

It had been a few months since their first encounter. Percy tried to talk to her whenever he could, and she'd constantly blown him off. Turned out, Percy wasn't the only person to notice Annabeth.

It was a Tuesday. Percy was at his locker, pretending to listen to a conversation between Jason and Leo. His eyes lingered a few lockers over, where Annabeth was leaning against her friend's locker (who's name was Piper!), having a conversation. He can't help it. This time, he came prepared.

Percy'd recently learned where her locker was. His friend, Rachel, was friends with Annabeth, and was acting as a tunnel between him and his goal. Annabeth likes cliches. Percy was gonna use a cliché.

Annabeth's locker is only a few down from Piper's. Percy watched as the two girls went down to it, Annabeth opening the locker. Then, the little paper floats down to her feet. He focuses on Jason, but his eyes remain on the girls as they read over the paper.

Percy was very confident in his note. It took him eight days and two sleepless nights to write it.

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _Your eyes are gray,_

 _Your pretty cute too._

 _Maybe we could hang out sometime?_

 _~Percy_

Percy was very disappointed when he saw Annabeth crumble the note, throwing it at Piper. Piper snickered, taking the note and shoving it in her pocket (god knows why). Annabeth locked eyes with Percy, her eyes light. She shook her head, her curls swinging back and forth wildly.

III.

The leaves were fluttering from the trees. The winter was coming. Percy was getting some volunteer hours in, helping coach a little kids soccer team. It wasn't necessarily his choice. His mom signed him up. He'd get his hours done, and he'd get to spend time with his litter sister.

Then she was there.

Oh yes, Percy'd noticed the _B. Chase_ and _M. Chase_ on the twins jerseys. He'd known they were Annabeth's brothers—who were fairly mean to his sister, but in a good fashioned way. Annabeth never came to the games or practices though.

Percy'd been coach for over two weeks now. He's guiding the ten year-olds through stretches, when the Chase twins come (ten minutes late, if I might add). They came running, a tall blonde trailing behind them. Percy grinned as Annabeth noticed him, rolling her eyes as well.

"Ten jumping jacks, no cheating," Percy instructed to the team.

"I feel like your stalking me, Jackson," Annabeth chided.

"Your brothers are late, Annabeth," Percy chimed. "Lucky you, coach isn't here to scold them."

"Learning new words I see." Annabeth pointed out. "Last week you had no idea what 'scold' meant."

"I see your paying attention to me," Percy said happily.

"Whatever. I've got to—"

"Nope! Parents and drivers need to stay and watch unless they've filled out the absence form." Percy recited. "That's the rules for when coach isn't here."

"I really hate you, Jackson."

"Let's get dinner later."

"No."

"What if I buy?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'll make Bobby a starter."

"You can't bribe me!"

"Fine."

I.

It was freezing. It'd snowed last night, burying the city in 18 inches of fluffy, white snow. It was _awful._ Percy couldn't find his gloves, and he had to give up his fuzzy socks for his little sister. Soccer'd ended early, cause of the snow. All he wanted, surprisingly, was to huddle in his favorite coffee shop and read.

Percy _never_ wanted to read.

There was only one reason Percy was reading. Yep, you guessed it: Annabeth. The only time he talked to her, they never had an actual conversation. But he'd done his research. She's a magnet student, for architecture.

So Percy was learning about architecture.

He'd found the library, and a fairly simple _Dummies Guide to Architecture_ and gone to his favorite coffee shop.

I think we all know where this is going.

Annabeth was standing behind the counter, taking orders and handing back drinks. Percy took a deep breath, approaching the counter. Annabeth smiled sweetly at him. "What could you possibly want?"

"Black coffee, medium." Percy stated, pulling out a five. Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, looking at him.

"That's it?" Percy nodded, sliding her the five.

"Usually, you ask me out whenever you see me." Annabeth pointed out.

"Busy."

"Studying for midterms?"

"Gross, no." Percy said, shaking his head.

"So?"

"Annabeth, I'm going to sit back there, and read." Percy said, pointing to the back of the room. "Do me a favors and bring me my coffee."

"Alright," she said.

"Keep the change, love."

About six minutes later, Annabeth went to the booth Percy was sitting at. She had taken off her apron, wearing her winter coat as she slid in across from him. Percy glanced up as her, watching as she slid his cup of coffee to him.

"May I help you?" Percy asked.

"Your not gonna ask me out today?" Percy shook his head. "Why not?"

"Do you want me to ask you out?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, twiddling with her fingers. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What're you reading?" Annabeth asked.

"Architecture for dummies."

"Architecture?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "There's this girl. She kinda hates me because I accidentally made her upset four years ago. I'm trying to impress her."

"Are you?"

"She refuses to let me apologize, although I am truly sorry."

"Well maybe you can tell me more about this girl, and your sudden interest in her, over some dinner or something."

"I'd love to, except I've got to study up on architecture. Then I'll skim my notes for midterms next week." Percy said.

"Alright, I see how it is." Annabeth said. "I'm gonna sit here, and study some of my algebra notes. If you happen to hear me talk about something that you're struggling with, don't be afraid to ask for help."

Percy smiled, putting his architecture book down. "I guess if I have to."

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, all. I love you all from the bottom of my heart and a bunch of other mushy stuff. This is this morning's Valentine's Day oneshot. I have another for this afternoon, and then the** _ **Sleepless Saviors**_ **update, so stay tuned.**

 **Love you. Read and review!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
